ILove You
iLove You is the 17th episode of Season 4 of iCarly and the 87th episode overall. Dan's Tweet about adding 24 more episodes to Season 4 This is also the fourth and final episode in the four-episode storyline stemming off of iOMG. Plot Carly suggests that Sam and Freddie try exploring each others' favorite interests and hobbies. Sam goes with Freddie to his Model Train Club meeting. When Sam and Freddie visit her Uncle Carmine in prison, cousin Chaz threatens Freddie. Sam explodes the Train Club's trains; Freddie gets Sam's relatives in trouble by his "clumsiness". Exploring each other's interests doesn't work well. Meanwhile, Spencer asks his former babysitter, Jenna Hamilton, to dinner. He saw her at school as an assistant to the principal. They both try to build a romantic relationship, although Jenna is constantly bossing Spencer around as if he were 10 years old. Later on, Sam and Freddie overhear Carly telling Spencer and Jenna that their relationship is "forced and wrong", and that the two are not meant to date. Sam and Freddie have a mutual belief that that applies to them as well after they think through some things. They both agree that kiss that night of the lock-in was "intense and fun" Sam and Freddie think maybe one day if he's a little more abnormal or she becomes a little more normal they could possibly, but for now they just don't really click that way. They soon come to terms with their relationship in the elevator. But, as Sam leaves the elevator, Freddie says "I love you" to Sam. Sam is shocked a little, but turns to him, smiles and says "I love you too." They then kiss but decide that it's only 10:30, they agree to break up at midnight before they go back to kissing in the elevator. Trivia *There was a reference to the 1990's sitcom ''Boy Meets World'' and its main star Ben Savage when Spencer mentioned he was watching a marathon of the show and pleaded with Jenna that he wanted to watch because of Ben Savage. *When Spencer comes in the first scene at school, in a low voice, he says "Stay my Baby!" in the tone of what Miranda Cosgrove sang in her song, "Stay My Baby" *There were references to the 1980's sitcom Full House, one of its main stars Dave Coulier and popular line from the show "You got it dude!" all from Spencer. *Charlene Amoia guest stars as Jenna Hamilton, Spencer's love interest, during this episode Spencer's love interest Kabookit.com (May 31, 2011) Charlene Amoia guest stars as Jenna Hamilton *Charlene tweeted thanking Miranda and Jerry "for an amazing week on iCarly." *Andrew Shea, guest stars as Barry, Freddie's nerdy friend for his Model Train Club, The Training Bros. *Jim Giordano guest stars as Sam's Uncle Carmine. Sam's Uncle Carmine Photo from iCarly's iLove You Jail Set (June 5, 2011) *This is the first and only appearance of Sam's Uncle Carmine so far. *Joey Russo plays Chaz, who is Sam's cousin and her Uncle Carmine's nephew (Or possible son). Joey Russo guest stars as Chaz *iCarly tweeted a photo promoting the episode, iLost My Mind, with the caption "#iLostMyMind when I found out what REALLY happens with Sam and Freddie!!! Ya gotta see this episode!" However, the photo shows a scene of Sam and Freddie standing in the elevator together in this episode. *Dan tweeted a photo from the episode when he edited it. *iCarly tweeted "'Cuz we love you so much, we're gonna air a NEW iCarly! Watch iLove You Sat. @ 8PM and check out this sneak peek now! http://bit.ly/ilvyupromo " However, it is not a sneak peek. It is only a link to the first promo for this episode on iCarly.com. *iCarly tweeted "Spencer has a GF or maybe more like a babysitter. Either way we can't focus on anything but his pj's. RT if u love 'em!" *iCarly tweeted "Yep, this actually happened and you won't find out why until Saturday! But it'll be worth the wait!" *iCarly tweeted "Sam's usually in jail alone but this time, EVERYONE'S locked up with her. She's happy... everyone else=not so much!" *Sam's line "Diff'rent strokes Baby." may be a small reference to the 1980's sitcom Diff'rent Strokes. *This episode only had one promo like the previous episode ICan't Take It. *This was the second episode where Carly, Sam and Freddie aren't shown filming an episode of iCarly, the first being iBeat the Heat. *Listen very carefully in the second scene when Spencer and Jenna are at the loft, because the song "Tell Me That You Love Me" from the Victorious episode "The Great Ping-Pong Scam" can be heard. Later, during the scene where Sam and Freddie apologize to each other, playing in the background is Jade and Cat's version of a song called "Give It Up" from the later episode "Freak the Freak Out." *This is the tenth, eleventh, and twelfth time Nathan and Jennette have had an on-screen kiss thus far for iCarly. The first as Sam and Freddie in iKiss, the second as Freddie and Melanie in iTwins. They've also had to kiss twice for iOMG as Sam and Freddie, where Dan revealed they shot the kiss two different ways. Then, the one after that in iLost My Mind and twice in iDate Sam & Freddie and twice for iCan't Take It They kiss 3 times during this episode as well - not counting practice kisses or do-overs. Also it's the eighth, ninth, and tenth kiss for Sam and Freddie. *The ending scene where Freddie and Sam say they love each other parallels iKiss where they say they "hate" each other. *If you look closely at the buttons for the elevator, it goes, from top to bottom, "R, 10, 8, G". R probably stands for roof and G for ground. *Sam mentions Wendy in this episode, a character who hasn't been seen since iFight Shelby Marx *When Freddie says "I love you", as Sam was about to leave the elevator, and Sam saying "I love you too", is a possible reference to iKiss, when Freddie jokingly says "I hate you" as Sam was about to leave the fire escape, and Sam says "Hate you too" *The episode title have 8 letters and the Seddie number is 8 *Carly sounded like Cat from victorious when she said "A cup o what?". *Jerry Trainor has already acted three kinds of age first is the baby in iWon't Cancel the Show a child in this episode and adult as all episodes. *At the end of this episode there is a scene from the video on iCarly.com of the word jumble, and Sam and Freddie are alone together, without Carly. This proves that they could still be together. *The part of the scene were Sam and Freddie walk into the Seattle penitentiary and the audience could clearly see the hams in Freddie's pants was edited out. *This is the fourth time Freddie got kicked out of a club the first,second and third one was in iMeet Fred. Goofs *In the opening scene when Sam walks over to Carly and Freddie with one bite taken out of her soft pretzel. Towards the end of that scene two bites were taken out the soft pretzel yet Sam hadn't taken another bite out of it Quotes Chaz: ''jokingly'' You just be good to our little Sammy.... or I'll stab you... all over! Freddie: at Chaz scared '' '''Sam, Chaz, and Uncle Carmine:' thinking the threat's funny Freddie: awkwardly and nervously; still scared by the threat Jenna: That movie is too scary for Spencer. Spencer: No it's not! Jenna: '''That's it. Go to bed. '''Spencer: '''But I-- '''Jenna: '''Right now! '''Sam: Carly Hey Carls, Freddie Hey Pretty Baby. Freddie: Hey Lil' Samantha. kiss on the lips Jenna: I'm gonna tickle you! Spencer whilst also tickling him Spencer: 'Don't do it! ''laughing 'Carly: '''Okay, This needs to stop ''right now. '''Jenna: '''Isn't it past your bed time? '''Carly: '''You're not the babysitter of me! '''Carly: Sam and Freddie Okay, so you guys aren't hanging out together today and you didn't see each other at all this weekend? Sam and Freddie: their heads no. Freddie: Nope. Sam: Um... nuh uh. Carly: Isn't that kinda weird? Freddie: No, we're just not into the same kinda things. Sam: Carly Diff'rent strokes baby. Carly: But you're a couple now. Sam: to Freddie So? Carly: Sam So part of dating it's you learning to like stuff he likes Freddie and you learning to like stuff she likes. Sam: confused Uh. Freddie: Sam, pats her on the back Well, I got another meeting with my Model Train Club on Wednesday night. Wanna come? Sam: over to Carly Should I be polite and lie? Carly: Sam Yes. Sam: back over to Freddie I'd love to Baby. Freddie: his arm around Sam Aww, that's my little fibber. Sam deep breath A buh buh buh buh Freddie a kiss on the cheek and Freddie walk into the elevator from the iCarly studio; waits for the elevator, but Sam pushes the emergency stop button, and the elevator stops. Sam: ... So. Freddie: to look at Sam '' She wasn't talking about us. '''Sam:' shrugs ... I know... but... do you think maybe... you and I... are taking some connection we have- Freddie: And trying to force it into a boyfriend-girlfriend thing? Sam: ... Yeah. Freddie: Well I mean... sighs I don't know... chuckles it's like, after all the years, of us being like, at each other's throats... and you... kissing me... that night at school... it was pretty... intense... Sam: scoffs Hey, you put me in a mental hospital. So... the kiss was... just... intense? Freddie: at Sam and nods his head at her And fun. Sam: smiles ... Yeah, I just... back against the elevator's wall I dunno if you and me really click... that way. Freddie: Yeah... and smiles but, you know, maybe one day if... you get a little more normal... Sam: Or, you get a little more abnormal and Sam look confused ... so did we just break up? Freddie: ... feels like it... "aww"'s and a sweet piano tune plays. But... it was... mutual... right? Sam: Yeah... grins but I'm still gonna tell people I dumped your butt and broke your nerdy little heart. Freddie: at Sam Fair enough. Sam: shrugs Oh well... the button again and the elevator begins to go down again; lands on the living room floor, and the door opens; Sam starts to walk out but Freddie says something to her... '''Freddie:' ... I love you. up behind Sam, and smiles at her Sam: walking; turns around; smiles I love you, too. Sam: up to Freddie and kisses him sweetly Freddie: his PearPhone out of his back pocket It's only 10:30... Sam: at Freddie Wanna break up at midnight? Freddie: That works. Sam: Ok? and Freddie go back in the elevator; Sam pushes the down button, and starts kissing Freddie again; and the episode ends. Related iCarly.com Games Click here to take the iLove You Quiz Photo Gallery See photos for the episode here Video Gallery See videos for the episode here See Also IOMG (story arc) External Links *Full list of Guest Stars IMDB.com *Gibby Annoys A Duck YouTube.com Danwarp, (May 27, 2011) *Charlene Amoia's tweet Twitter.com (June 12, 2011) *iCarly tweet Twitter.com (August 10, 2011) *Dan's tweet working on the episode Twitter.com (September 9, 2011) *RobSp1derp1g's iLove You review References 417 Category:Episode Guide Category:Sequels Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Seddie arc